Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Ass Banging
by nevilles-gal
Summary: Harry and Neville get up to no good in their dorm room, when an unsuspecting visitor stops by.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Harry was sound asleep in his bed, until a sudden noise woke up him. When HP opened his eyes, he was shocked to find Neville standing beside his bed. The next thing he noticed was the many candles lighting up the room.

"Nevy Doodle, what are you doing? Your gonna wake up Ron and Dean!" Explained Harry.

"No I'm not," he answered with a smirk, "Remember? They sneek out every Friday to go to those hxcore orgy parties?"

"Right… a-anyway, what are you up to? Whats with all the candles" Harry questioned.

"Well…" Neville whispered as he dropped his silk robe to his feet, revealing a hot-pink-with-pompoms thong, "I was hoping we could spend some… quality time together tonight if you know what I mean.."

"Me likey. Me likey" Harry smiled with a glimmer of horniness in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Neville smirked and did a little spin for Harry, revealing his hairy back and buttocks. Harry twitched as shivers were sent up his spine… good shivers.

"I know that you like things 'hairy', Harry" Neville whispered.

"You know me too well, Nevy Doodle" Harry replied. Neville then turned swiftly around and pranced lightly over to a CD player over by his bed. He _inserted_ a disk into the _playa_ and pressed play. Seconds after, one of Harry's very most favourite songs began to play: "lets get it on' by Marvin Gay.

"Marvin's last name is so arousing" Harry said, as he felt a tug at his boxers. Neville replied with only a smile. Several seconds past as Harry and Neville stared into each others eyes. Neville suddenly gasped.

"Oh noes!1!11"

"Whats wrong pumpkin?" Harry inquired.

"I forgot my whip at sna—the kink fest on Saturday" What Neville meant to say was he had accidentally left it in Snapes office when they were fooling around the past weekend.

"That's okay sweets, we can use my wand… you can prod me with it.. I like it harder anyways." He explained

"Oh, Harry! You're the BEST!" Neville exclaimed as he ran over to Harry and showered him with sweet, sensual kisses.

"Oh, staaawp" harry said as he blushed slightly.

"Me so silly"

"yes, silly and bad… grr" Harry growled.

That sent Nevile of, he became the horniest he had ever experienced, and began whipping, spanking and prodding Harry with his long, hard, shaft--- the wand.

"It's time" Neville said… Now!!!1!!

Harry followed his orders and egan to make his way down to Nevilles thong of treasures.

But just then, the door creaked open. The two lovers stared in horror.

"Its okay, its only Crookshanks" Harry said with a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's heartbeat was still racing from the thought of someone walking in on him and Nevypops.

"Its okay, sweet cheeks" Neville said smoothly. "Now, where were we--" he stopped suddenly as another creature leapt into the room and jumped onto crookshanks and started doing her (him?) like a rabid monkey.

"Oh my… god!" Harry gasped

"yea," Neville said "looks like we aren't the only ones in the mood tonight!"

"…How… arousing" Harry breathed while he watched the two animals, grunting and huffing. "Do you reckon that's what we look like Nevypoo?"

"Mmm, I dunno pumpkin" he replied "I'd hope so… I'd like to get in on that action"

"Umm. Ew?" Harry almost screamed "That's sooo wrong"

"Tee hee, no sweety, with you!!"

"Oh" Harry's cheeks turned bright red.

"I want _you_ to be _my_ crookshanks" Neville whispered sexually.

Harry immediately jumped back on to Neville, those words set him off like a firebolt, or a nimbus 2000. But something was wrong. Neville was completely stiff, cold even… then he looked at his face. His face displayed sheer horror. He was looking towards the door.

"Hello, bois…" Mrs Mcgonnigal whispered, stepping into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry swiveled his head around so quick that he heard a bone crack.

"Mrs. Mcg—we were just, uh" Neville started.

"I was uh.. sleep walking" Harry croaked.

"Boys, boys don't try to hide what you were doing," Mcgonny whispered seductively "I already saw what you were doing when I was screwing crookshanks…"

"Come again?" The boys said in unison.

"That was me in my animagus form… I wanted a little animalistic loving, if you know what I mean"

"Uhm… yes…" Harry said, finally climbing off Neville and sitting at the head of his bed, stroking his face. Although he said that he understood what Mcgonny had done, he was revolted… and confused.

"Oh boys" Mcgonny sighed, stepping into the candlelight "I may have a woman's figure, but I'm packin' it…"

As soon as their teacher walked into the light, Harry understood visually what she was talking about.

Mcgonny was wearing a dazzling, black white, zebra printed, sheer teddy. Sure enough, when he looked at her crotch, there was a huge bulge, just screaming to get out of the tight lingerie.

The teacher took one step forward, making sure to swing her hips extra sexy.

"Uh, Mrs McG- MISTER McG- this is kinda awkward" Harry fumbled as his teacher advanced even closer.

"Oh please, Harry" Mcgonny pleaded softly "call me Minnie"

With that she lifted her knees to either side of Harry and began to caress his face with her lips.

As horribly, horribly wrong as that very moment was, Harry couldn't help but enjoy himself. Minnie had the perfect touch, and her body was _bangin'_! For the first time in his life, he was beginning to question his sexuality. Sure he--- she --- was a male, but her body was so feminine and curvaceously soft.

"Oh, Minnie, hold me close" Harry whispered in her ear.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa horsey, whoa!" Neville exclaimed "what about me?!"

"Oh, of course, Nevy Doodle" Harry said, turning his attention to his boyfriend. "No worries, theres enough Harry to go around--- everyone can be happy."

He pushed Minnie lightly off his lap and began molesting Neville, ever so lightly. Minnie wasn;t about to give up, however, as she pounced onto the foot of the bed and started *kissing Harry's toes*.

Little did she know, however, that Harry had extremely ticklish feet. Harry twitched and ended up kicking Minnie in the face, sending her flying back.

**THUD—CRASH **"oww"

"Oh bloody hell!" Neville groaned "We've gone and woken everyone up!"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a panicked scramble as Harry, Neville, and Minnie turned off the CD player and blew out the candles. Harry jumped back into his bed and pretended to be asleep. Just then, Colin, the annoying kid with a camera opened the door.

"Hey, is everyone ok? Whats going on?" he inquired.

"Everythings _fine_, Colin, I just tripped over my pussy, that's all." Neville whispered.

It was only then that Harry remembered Mcgonny was in the room before. Evidently she had transformed herself back into a cat.

"Oh well what were you doing up anyway? Its against school regulation!" Collin whispered harshly. "what if Mcgonnigal heard you? She'd have your head!"

"She'd give heard alright--- I mean… I'm sure she wouldn't care that much! And besides, you don't get all hot headed when I visit you at night!" Neville said.

"Shhh! Someone might hear you!" Collin said worriedly.

Just then, Harry felt something jump on his bed… but it was just Minnie. She crawled up his body and began licking his face. When she didn't stop, Harry turned his head and pushed it under his blankets. Obviously Minnie wasn't one to give up, because she immediately crawled back underneath his duvet.

Instead of heading for his face again, like Harry expected, she began to make her way slowly down to his mid section.

"Whats your pussy doing?" Colin asked curiously.

"Oh she always does that to Harry at night" Neville said haughtily. "I mean, I bet they even do it during the day. Because you know me!! I'm always out of the loop!"

Harry could head the jealous tone in his boyfriends voice. But Harry had never done anything with Minnie before—not that he wasn't expecting to do so in the future. As if Minnie had read his mind, she stuck her nose underneath the band of his pokemon boxers and continue to pry her way in. Harry tired to push the cat away but she/he was tough and refused to GTFO.

"Alright then…" Harry heard Colin sigh

"I Guess I'll see you tomorrow in the broom closet?"

"Heh… whatchu talking 'bout Collin?" Although Neville said that, he was fully aware of what callin was talking 'bout, and became quite excited upon thinking about it.

As soon as Neville shut the door, Minnie transformed back into her 'bangin bod' self, giving Harry a front row view of her bulging, zebra print thong.

"Oh dear LORD!" Harry shouted, and scrambled out of bed, leaving his boxers behind. Just then, Colin entered the room again.

"Ok… what is going on--- NAKED HARRY!!!

*FLASH*  
"I'll cherish this forever!"


End file.
